The 61st Hunger Games
by Foxfaced
Summary: The 61st Hunger Games are about to begin. 24 new tributes from 12 districts fight it out, but only one can win.


**~Introduction~**

Hey everyone, welcome to my first ever fanfiction. Right now I'm going to give a little history on me, so, if you're not interested in my fanfiction timeline then feel free to skip this next paragraph all together.

Okay, so, I first started reading fanfiction back in 2005 when I was 12. It was around that time when I wrote my first ever fanfiction - a couple stories about Zack and Cody from The Suite Life of Zach and Cody. Needless to say, it was pure awful. I wrote it on quizilla, but I sadly deleted my account in early 2006ish. After that I more or less gave up fanfiction all together. I never read it, I never wrote it - I focused on original writings. Now, six years later I have decided to write a fanfiction about _The Hunger Games_. I found the series very compelling. I wouldn't exactly call it "English class" material, but it was a well written, fast paced novel. I actually stayed up all night reading _The Hunger Games._ I found the idea of the games very compelling, so, I decided to create my own.

Okay, so, you may, or may not have skipped the last part. Either way, I am going to be writing my own Hunger Games. I have already created the tributes, and I have some possible winners in my mind, although nothing is set in stone. This is basically an introduction to games. I will post some basic information about the tributes and some information about how I plan to approach this "summer project" of mine.

The set-up:

I'm not quite sure how other people write their Hunger Games, but mine will be written in third person, switching from various contestants. They will speak to "the camera" also so that you have an idea what is going on inside their head. I will try to create a "television" like approach. The games will be lasting fourteen days. I'm not sure if each day will be a chapter, or if days will be broken up into numerous chapters - hopefully the earlier.

I will be paying attention to your reviews, so, cheer for who you like. I'm not going to say your favourites will win, I have a general idea of placements; however, your cheering may give your favourites some items they find useful, perhaps even bump up their placements because of the help you can provide them. Either way, I want to try and make this pretty interactive, while still remaining true to my "vision" (if you can really call it that ...)

The Tributes:

I will only be using first names for tributes. I have a few with last names, but I will be referring to them on a first name bases only. Also, I used mainly Russian and Arabic names to give a more "distant" feel, while still keeping true to actual names.

Following the small descriptions of each tribute I created some images of each one using an avatar maker. Not exactly amazing, but good to give you (and me) a general idea what each tribute looks like!

And, without further ado I will present the tributes:

Males:

District 1: Brock, Age: 17 (Volunteer)

District 2: Ryder, Age: 18 (Volunteer)

District 3: Emmanuel, Age: 15

District 4: Sasha, Age: 17 (Volunteer)

District 5: Zarek, Age: 16

District 6: Cyrus, Age: 14

District 7: Avel, Age: 15

District 8: Luke, Age: 16

District 9: Damon, Age: 16

District 10: Enzo, Age: 14

District 11: Kyros, Age: 17

District 12: Aaron, Age: 17

Females:

District 1: Elyse, Age: 16

District 2: Becca, Age: 17 (Volunteer)

District 3: Crystal, Age: 15

District 4: Abra, Age: 15

District 5: Christina, Age: 14

District 6: Liliya, Age: 16

District 7: Aliya, Age: 15

District 8: Shaya, Age: 17 (Volunteer)

District 9: Ziva, Age: 16

District 10: Leyla, Age: 13

District 11: Andreea, Age: 17

District 12: Paulina, Age: 16

Pictures of the male tributes:

.

Pictures of the female tributes:

.

I hope to have the first day up tomorrow sometime. Please review! Tell me who you like from first appearances, what you think will happen, ect. Hope you enjoy reading my Hunger Games as much as I'm sure I'll enjoy writing it!


End file.
